ouran highschool host club if
by fluffy-sheep12
Summary: Imagen what if instead of tamaki being the main character it would have being the twins what if haruhi had fell in love with hikaru this story is about, what would have happened. Im gonna recreat all of the episodes of Ouran High School Host Club till the 26 episode. Hope u enjoy! Geners comey/romance
1. Chapter 1

Hi~

Soon enough I`m gonna start my first fanfiction ! For those whom like ouran highschool host club this fanfiction is gonna be about it. I`m a fan of the twins so …. Yeah, exactly what u r thinking is gonna be about hikaru x haruhi and maybe kaoru, I too like the pair of honey x haruhi so thers gonna be some of that too but I still like the twins better so yeah, haruhi is gonna end up with hikaru *SPOILER ALERT* (too late) but ooh well I could`t keep it inside but anyways u don`t now what will happenin between the story. Wahahahahahaha *evil laugh*

Renge: what is it gonna be about!

Me: Not gonna say u just read. Sorry to lazy now maybe I will start tomorrow.

Renge: Shall u make it a yaoi story!

Me: NOT gonna happen!

Renge: Well then start now , lazy ass!

Me: It`s summer don`t judge me!

Renge: *pouting*

Me: *sticking my thong out*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, people please don`t be mad but the first chapter is gonna be kind of like the first episode (sorry) but is gonna have some other different things. Maybe first chapter is practically the same but plz read it!**

Harihis pov.

_Haruhis appearance at the moment: short messy hair, big glasses, and a baggy outfit_

Wow! This place is way too big for the few people that attend here I it really necessary the amusingly big amount of space, its stupid (in my opinion). There are over 8 libraries at this school but none of them seem to be quiet I need a quiet place too study. I find it hard to believe that it has been 10 years since ur death , mom –sigh- mother I have enrolled to a school for rich people with my scholarship since ouran was accepting it a special scholarship student, I am aiming to be a lawyer.

When I was looking for a quiet place too study I ended up in a …..

…An abandoned music room?

And when I opened the door I found ; the host club.

Host club: Welcome!

Haruhi: * dumbfounded* 0-0

Twins: Aah! It`s a boy!

8 min later

Haruhi: Waaa! I need to get out of here.

Kyoya: I take u must be Haruhi fujioka the new transfer student.

Haruhi: How d u now my name!* stalker !*

Kyoya: Well u are the first commoner to enter ouran`s academy so of course I now about u, do I wasn`t expecting u to look like THAT.

Haruhi: *should I take that as an insult?*

Kyoya:Since u twins are with him during classes what do u guys now about him?

Twins: Well , he`s not social and is quiet so we don`t know much about him; but we din`t now he was gay.

Haruhi: excuse me but I was just looking for a quiet place to study.

Tamaki: Well Haruhi is like a hero for commoners u,entering a unknown world like ours is really a big step.

Honey: Wow Haru-chans a super hero!

Haruhi: What! Who are u calling Haru-cha!

Honey: Waaaaa! Haru-chan is scary!

Tamaki: So Haruhi so what type of host do u like? Is it the the lolita type or the blablablablablabla.

-Tamaki approaches to haruhi an haruhi backs off and so on nad on and on till crash!-

Twins: Oh we were gonna use that , it was gonna get started on 8million yen!

Haruhi: Ooh I will have to pay u guys back! How many thousands are in amillion!

Kyoya: Are u kidding how can u pay us back when u cannot even afford the money to buy the schools uniform?

Haruhi: Then how am I gonna pay back to u guys?

Tamaki: haven't u heard o the saying when in Rome do as the Romans do if u cant pay with money well then u will have to pay with ur body.

Haruhi:Eeeh… What!

Twins: Starting today u r the host clubs dog!

Renge:What that's it! That is exactly the same as in the anime!

Me: Yeah! I know but I had to do it but from next chapters on it will be better I promise!

Renge: u better!

Me: are u trending me?!

Renge: Yeah so what if I am!

Me: Im gonna shush ur mouth with the next chapter u will see u will see , I will make u eat ur own words!

**Well readers I now It was exactly the same but I had to do it so the story had a base that it could start with , next chapter will be a little more different than the original one. And the next one after that 3 times more and the next one of that that one 4 times and so but plz be patient! I will try to do this daily new realizes every day but during weekend I am busy so I wont be able to do so I u want to give me ideas for the story plz send me an email to:**

**next chapter I will try for them to be longer, and If for some reason a day I'm not able to post a chapter I will try to make it up for u guys that like it and are reading it.**

**I made a drawing of Hikaru some weeks ago and I'm gonna try and putt it here if that is possible if it is not because of experience plz tell me! , but I got to say I don`t draw bad so if i`m able to post it I hope u people like it!**

**Well hope u liked this sorry for talking so much ,bye!**


	3. chapter 3

**Ok, so this is the 2 official chapter It`s all practically the same until Renge appears. If u want to skip it all the way to that part fine by me but I warn u , u will deffeneatly be lost. Keep on reading hope u like it. Keep on mind that I`m recreating everything so most of the parts will be the same but as the story gets more chapters the more different from the story it gets. Enjoy….., BTW is in the next chapter that Renge appears.**

_The bell rang , as always the short haired and weird looking boy(Haruhi)was the last one to leave the classroom._

Haruhi`s Pov

Oh, no I'm late I will never hear the end of it.

As she opened the door to the music classroom she heard the usual; Welcome from the host club members.

You are late. Said Hikaru. You can`t be late for club activities. Said Kaoru. Haruhi, I now u aren't very pleased about the club activities but if u come late again I will # &*$#%& . Kyoya stated as he fixed his glasses . Hai , hai. Haruhi stated with a no care in the world kind of face.

The other club members stared at Haruhi with an amazed look on their faces.

You are a true example on how a man should be like! Tamaki pointed out with his eyes sparkling.

So, what am I supposed to do to pay my debt?Haruhi asked. I don`t even get why u guys made such a club.

Well , if u get a 100 costumers to request u I guess the debt could be paid. Kyoya said. Do I don`t think someone will even request u with does looks. Said the twins with a slight smirk on their faces. But, something might change if we take of this glasses.

(And as we all know the usual story everyone ended up knowing she , was a girl except for well the fool)

Tamaki: You are a girl!

Well , yeah biologically that is.

. . .0o0

~As the twins looked at each other they smirked and said, We have found our new toy.~

How did this turned into that! Said Tamaki pointing at the ID card of Haruhi`s old you look so cute even now!

Well it seems I will have to come to club activities and have a bunch of girls fuss over me, but now that I think about it it`s not such a bad Idea. Said Haruhi with a gentle smile on her face while looking at the mirror.

**So, this is it for today .I have the next chapter ready to be written by me on the computer but….I`m way to lazy. By the way my mind comes in work from the next chapter on forward so be ready to read about my crazy ideas and romance I have ready for u guy`s. Plz give me ideas I need to feed my brain! ToT**

**Well then until tomorrow! -**


	4. chapter 4

**This is the 4 chapter; I`m so happy people are reading! People please correct me if I make mistakes! I will try to fix them for the next chapters. (Keep in mind that I`m new at this)**

As Haruhi walked towards the host club she was recalling everything that had happened until now.

Haruhi`s Pov:

_It`s been a month since I started being a host at Ouran`s Academy. During this month we had a physical exam which made the members of the host club panic A LOT. But I personally think they were exaggerating, at least everything went well. Yesterday a girl named Renge came into the host club saying that she was Kyoyas fiancée, apparently she is just an insane otaku with an overly expanded imagination. When I opened the door to the host club what I found was, an insane otaku screaming._

NO, NO, NO! This is all wrong; your characters are all messed up! Renge screamed at the hosts with an annoyed kind of look. _This idiots they don`t even know how to put a show on except of course my Kyoya~._ Though Renge putting her index and thumb under her chin. You all need to change your characters except you Kyoya , you are perfect just how you are. Said Renge while looking at Kyoya with wide eyes. Ok! Now you. She said while pointing her index finger towards Honey. You will be the adorable looking bully that bullies Mori-sempai, while Mori-sempai is unable to do anything since his family is in a great debt with your`s.

NOOOOO! Said Honey-sempai while falling on the floor on a dramatic way. NOOO! Takashi I will never do such a thing, don`t worry. Said Honey with his eyes getting watery. I will give you a 10 pound cake! Snapped Renge with a serious look on her face. Honey looks at Mori with his teary eyes and turns around and then starts running away. I`m sorry Takashi but it seems I will have to do it! Cried Honey-sempai while covering his face with his arm.

Tamaki you will be the lonely prince. Snapped Renge while pointing at Tamaki. And the twins will have a triangle of love with Haruhi. Snapped Renge again with a very pleased look on her face while holding a script that would be later handed to the hosts.

What! Screamed Haruhi with a shocked look on her face. Oh! Common Haruhi who doesn't secretly want to have twins as lovers. The twins teased with a devilish look on their faces. I now I don`t. Haruhi said while looking straight at the twins faces.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I keep on forgetting that I want to show u guy`s a drawing I made of Hikaru! I`m disappointed in myself and in the position I am now it`s not easy. I hope I don`t forget tomorrow. Well then till then bye~ haha that sounded funny! Wow the newer the chapter is the less words I put in it I need to start writing more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray number 5, Huh that sounded weirder than I thought it would. Oh well go ahead and read you probably think the last sentence you read didn't have any meaning in life ; well, you are wrong it did, it was meant to take some of your precious time away.**

Tamaki had already played his part in the script, now it was haruhi`s and the twins time to act, and so Renge handed over to the script they had to act. The twins took the script and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

_Script:_

_Written by: Renge_

_Hikaru: Haruhi you have to chose; which one out of the two of us do you love the most!_

_Haruhi: I don`t know, I could never decide._

_Kaoru: Well, we can both kiss you and the kiss you like the most will be the one._

**(Author`s note: I now, I wrote this and even I don`t like it)**

''What kind of script is this? ''Asked Haruhi, Dumbfounded.'' It`s perfect!~~~ ''Exclaimed Renge while looking into her dream land were Haruhi was doing the script with the twins. ''I agree, I think this could sell among the costumers.'' Kyoya said while looking at the twins and Haruhi`s direction. ''Do you ever think about other things other than money?'' Asked Haruhi . '' Not really if I did the Host Club would end up like you; in other words without money and broke.'' Said Kyoya. Haruhi stared at Kyoya with an annoyed look on her face.

''There's No whey MY Haruhi is gonna do that kind of disgusting thing with the devils.'' Cried Tamaki dramatically. ''Since when am I your Haruhi ! And it`s only a script.'' Said Haruhi while glaring at Tamaki for saying it as if he owns her.

Haruhi and the twins started acting the script while Renge and everyone else were watching. Tamaki had been knocked out and tied onto a pole so that he couldn`t interfere even if he happened to awake.

Hunny`s Pov:

_What is this feeling? I hate it, I don`t like it. Ever since the twins and Haruhi`s script was mentioned I have this feeling in my heart; It feels as if my heart is about to break into pieces. It feels awful._

''Maybe, maybe; I need some cake.'' Hunny murmured only loud enough for Mori-sempai to hear.

Like last time I wasn`t able to post Hikaru`s drawing oh well things happen for a reason. I now, I now. This is supposed to be about Hikaru, well those parts will eventually come it`s just a matter of time. It will probably start in chapter 7 I`m almost sure.

*************GIANT SPOILER ALERT WANNA READ!**************

In some future chapter, there will be a play (I'm in between snow white and sleeping beauty) involving both twins and Haruhi specially HIKARU.


	6. Chapter 6

**As we all now, all of my chapters are really short but, I have my reasons. The thing is that this chapter will be longer than usual and for those whom like my story this is good news, right? And for those who don`t well… STOP reading. (_I now this has nothing to do with the story but, I love the chocolate I`m eating too bad I don`t know the name of it._)**

Haruhis Pov:

_The movie that was being recorded had ended and as we all Know Kyoya ended up destroying the camera, in the end Renge fell in love with Haruhi and stayed as the host clubs manager._

_It was Sunday 7:00 pm, Haruhi`s dad wasn`t at home at the moment, so Haruhi had gone shopping. Her dad had hidden all of her clothes so she had to wear the clothes he had putted in the closet. She was wearing a puffy white skirt that was on top of her knees and a blue plain shirt, she had two white clips on her hair and blue flip flops._

''I think this is all I need''. Said Haruhi as she walked out of the super market with two bags on her hands. While Haruhi walked towards the apartment she noticed a black limousine with two red heads inside, she instantly new who they were, she sighed in disbelieve at what she saw. ''How do they know where I live?'' She murmured as she walked towards her apartment. Both of the twins got out of the car as they saw her coming. Both twins were wearing the same clothes, a black shirt with a white skull in the middle long jeans with a black belt and black shoes. '' Hey Haruhi!'' Said both twins. ''What in the world are you two doing in front of my apartment?'' Asked Haruhi in a disappointed tone. She thought she was finally gonna have some time of her own but instead THIS happened. ''What do you guys want?'' Asked Haruhi. ''Boss told us to pick you up.'' Said the twins. ''Why?'' Asked Haruhi while complaining. ''Because…'' The twins looked at each other, nodded and said. ''We are going to a trip'' Said both of them with a slight smirk on their faces.

_They won`t leave even if I told them to, and even if I refuse they will force me into the limousine in other words they will kidnap me, So in other word`s I have no choice I can`t refuse._ Though Haruhi while looking at the twins with a thoughtful expression. '' Fine but, where are we going?'' sighed Haruhi. ''We are going camping 2 nights and 3 days, you don`t need to bring anything.'' Explained the twins.

_Well at least this is something a normal person would do._ Though Haruhi while she sighed. ''I`ll put the bags inside wait HERE!" Said Haruhi while glaring at them. ''Fine." Pouted the twins.

_When Haruhi had putted the things she bought were they belonged she wrote a note to her dad that wasn`t home at the moment and left._

**In my opinion It`s a bit longer than the other ones I made, I have to admit the first ones I made were awfully written, I still make mistakes but, I won`t give up. And about the Hikaru picture I won`t give up either , I will think of something. YOU WILL SEE! Thank you for reading! This chapter has 596 word`s. Counting this and the word word`s.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!~ This is the 7 chapter, hope you like it~.**

''Here we are.'' Said the twins as they arrived to the entrance of a huge mansion. ''Wait, weren't we going camping?'' Asked Haruhi while looking really confused at the twins. Both were staring at Haruhi with a smirk on their faces. ''Actually Haruhi; this is Tamaki-Sempais house.'' The twins told Haruhi as they arrived the main door. ''Why are we here?`` Asked Haruhi confused. ''Because we are gonna have a sleepover!'' The twins said happily as they came out of the limousine. ''We knew you wouldn't agree if we told you the truth, so we lied.'' Explained Hikaru as he pushed her towards the door.

_A butler showed the twins and Haruhi to a room were the Host Club was waiting for them to arrive. Kyoya was wearing a black plain shirt with jeans and black shoes, Honey was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and black short pants with white shoes, Mori was wearing a Dark blue shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes, and Tamaki was wearing a red shirt with jeans and black shoes._

''Haruhii~!'' Tamaki called overjoyed as he tried to hug Haruhi but Haruhi dodged Tamaki's hug, and Tamaki started complaining. Haruhi simply ignored him and sat on a couch near her.

Hikaru`s Pov:

_When we entered the room were the others were waiting for us, Haruhi sat on a couch and I stared at her….Mmmm something's different , Haruhi looks different than usual._

''Haruhi~'' Called Kaoru In a play full way as we all way`s do. ''What?'' Asked Haruhi. ''Why are you dressed up as a girl?'' Asked Kaoru. '' Kaoru, I am a girl. And I am dressed like this because my father hided all of my clothes and replaced them with fluffy dresses and skirts. Explained Haruhi recalling the memory of her opening the closet door in the morning, which gave her chills in her back.

''Way to go DAD!''Said all the members of the Host Club putting their thumbs up.

_I though Haruhi looked weird but, I don`t think she looks bad actually, I think she looks good. Wait! What? What the heck am I thinking? And why am I getting all hipped up about this? This doesn't mean anything she's just our toy! Insisted Hikaru with a determined look._

_As I looked across the room I noticed Honey-sempai staring, staring at what? I followed his eyes and ….. Haruhi! He was staring at Haruhi? Why? Even more why is he blushing?_

Honey`s Pov:

_When Haruhi entered the room I found myself staring at her, she was dressed like a normal girl; I though she looked… cute? Wait why? I always see girls like this in the Host Club and I don`t think none of them look particularly cute. What`s wrong with me? I need to snap out of it! Honey shook his head and looked away._

**I love the song I`m hearing! For those that her nightcore, hear this one (nightcore - for your entertainment) in my opinion it's awesome. (I`m singing along lalala~) Yak! The lipstick I have on It`s getting really dry it`s unpleasant. Well hope you liked it! My country hates me I have only 18 views from it while there are 300 views in total.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the 8 chapter I'll try to make this one longer than the other's. Since all of them are so short, hehe the power of laziness.**

''So what do we do now.'' Asked Tamaki staring at Haruhi with overjoyed eyes. ''Don`t ask me you guys were the ones that dragged me here.'' Said Haruhi annoyed while looking away.

''I now, let`s play who`s who.'' Said Tamaki with a wide smile. 'What kind of game is that?'' Asked Haruhi facing Tamaki. ''I invented it.'' Said Tamaki very proud of himself. ''Let me explain how it works'' ''We put chairs in the middle of the room, turn off the lights an while the other`s sit on the chair`s one person has to guess who`s in the chair while touching the persons face or upper body.'' ''If you guess all of them right you win if you get one wrong you lose.'' Explained Tamaki.

_That`s quite stupid. Though Haruhi while looking at Tamaki as if he was some kind of strange animal._

''So who wants' to play?''Asked Tamaki. ''Will you two play?'' Tamaki asked the twins. ''Yeah, sure why not?'' ''But only if we wear hats.'' Answered the twins. '' Mmm… ok sure.'' Answered Tamaki. ''This way none can tell were your hair parts, like when you play which is Hikaru game.''

_Hikaru game? Maybe another one of their stupid games. Though Haruhi._

''I will play too!~'' Said Honey.

Tamaki: Kyo-

Kyoya: I will NOT play….

Tamaki: Well then you turn off the lig-

Kyoya: I said NO. (Deadly glare)

''Well then Takashi will turn off the light`s.'' Said Honey.

**(In the end Haruhi was dragged into the game too, even though she refused.)**

'''Ok then let's start playing!'' said Tamaki very excited. Each Host member that was playing placed a chair in the middle of the room except for Tamaki. ''I`ll be the first to guess who's who.'' Said Tamaki. Each host that was playing sated in a chair of their choice Tamaki waited in a corner facing the wall so he couldn`t see who sat in which chair and Mori-sempai turned off the lights.

Tamaki walked forward until; he touched a face. ''Is it Haruhi?''

''Wrong!'' Mori-sempai turned on the lights. ''It`s Usa-chan!''~ Said Honey-Sempai. Tamaki stared at the bunny with a shoked face as how could he confuse that with Haruhi?... ''How can you possibly confuse me with a stuffed animal ?!'' Haruhi screamed at Tamaki as she jumped off the chair she was sitting in. ''No Haruhi I`m sorry daddy didn't meant to confuse you with Usa-chan!'' Tamaki cried begging for forgiveness. Haruhi looked away and ignored Tamaki ''Haruhi?'' Tamaki asked with a confused innocent face. Tamaki tried to look at Haruhi`s face but at each attempt Haruhi looked the other way. ''Mama Haruhi won`t look at me!'' Tamaki cried. ''Mama? Who`s mama?'' Asked Haruhi very confussed. '' Apparently through the hosts rankings I suppose it`s me.'' Kyoya said trying to not sound annoyed but failed. Haruhi looked towards Tamaki's direction and said ''Idiot'' with a blunt face. ''Oh, there goes his soul.'' Said the twins. Tamaki got upset and seated in his emo corner to grow mushrooms.

''OK, next round it`s Haruhi`s turn.'' Said Tamaki after recovering by himself because none cared about him.

**Tamaki: Hey! That`s mean!**

**Me: Yeah, but it did happen.**

**Tamaki: Touché.**

**I wanted to say that Touché it`s a word from French just for the sake of the ones that didn't now. I hope you liked it!I was hopping for it to be longer but I guess it`s still short huh... It`s though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wahahaha!(I have no idea of what that was about, oh well) This is the 9 chapter, gonna try to make it longer because I`m mean and didn't wrote anything yesterday. I`m sorry those that like my story were not able to read a thing; and those that don`t well….STOP READING! I would like to use stronger words to express my feelings but…you now – I`m not that mean.**

''Hey, Hikaru.'' called Kaoru looking at his twin.

Hikaru: ''Yes, Kaoru."

Kaoru: ''Don`t you think that it is stupid for boss to fail in his own game.''

Hikaru: ''Oh, you read my mind Kaoru.''

Twins: ''If we had known better we would have made this a penalty game.'' ''What a shame we did not.''

''Stop teasing me!'' Yelled Tamaki to the twins. ''Hum, Hum" Tamaki cleared his throat. ''Well if you are done teasing me shall we go back to the game.'' Said Tamaki. Mori-Sempai turned the lights off and everybody took a sit. Haruhi walked through the room not knowing where she was heading until she felt a chair right beside her. She aimed for the face but she couldn`t find it so she lowered her hands and felt the hair of someone it felt silky and soft. She lowered her hands and started to feel the face.

''It`s Honey, Honey-Sempai right!'' Haruhi said.

Honey`s Pov.

_What in the world! Haruhi was just touching my face but I felt it all flushed, I knew it was red so I was glad the room was dark so she couldn`t see it. Haruhi suddenly lowered her hands to my face. It was freaking me out, what if she noticed I was blushing!? I felt that my face was burning. Why was it? I mean this has never happened before and a lot of girls have touched me before….. What! How much an idiot can I be? It was clear to me now….. I somehow ended up falling for Haruhi. As I sanpped out of it I suddenly heard._

''Honey-Sempai right?!'' ''Y-yes you guessed right Haru-chan.~'' I responded while blushing.

Haruhi moved to the next chair and sighed. '' It`s Usa-chan.'' Said Haruhi recalling Tamaki mistaking her for it. ''Guessed right again.~'' Said Honey-Sempai which was still blushing a little. Haruhi moved to the next chair and touched the hair of someone. ''Tamaki-Sempai.'' Said Haruhi. ''Yes! You must really love your father for guessing that fast!'' Said Tamaki feeling very happy. ''No it`s just that the twins are wearing hats and you are the only one left.'' Said Haruhi making it sound like it was really abvious.

**(Authors note: I keep forgetting were the letter T is placed in the key board it`s getting annoying I`m pissed at my keyboard!)**

''Ha-ru-hi?'' Asked Tamaki as he lowered his voice and went to sit in his emo corner to grow mushrooms feeling very disappointed. Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a don`t care face. Haruhi walked towards the next chair, she touched the hat and then lowered her hands to touch the face then she lowered more so she could find the shoulders after she found the shoulders she aimed for the hands. When she felt the hand she though.

_The twins may look alike but they are very different and so are their hobbies._

Haruhi started to feel the hand, it felt a little rough. ''Hikaru ; It`s Hikaru'' Said Haruhi very confident. ''Wrong.'' Said both twins in unison.

**(Author`s note: I now I don`t normally use the word unison but I will start using it.)**

Mori –Sempai turned the lights on. Haruhi looked at the twins and started thinking.

_I was sure that was Hikaru but maybe I was mistaken but it`s not possible I know how to identify the twins no matter how alike they look, is it possible…that they lied, why?_

Haruhi looked at the twins and said ''No I now I`m right.'' ''Oh, really?'' Said the twins in unison while both of them walked towards Haruhi. ''And your reason.'' Asked the twins in unison. ''Well Kaoru is more the type to read books and stay inside while Hikaru is more of the type that's sporty and likes to go outside.'' Said Haruhi very confident. Both twins stared at Haruhi very shocked and so did the other members of the Host Club. Both twins snapped out of it and shook their heads and said ''That doesn't prove it, you could touch our hands that's cheating.''

Haruhi looked at the twins really confused not knowing of what they were talking about. ''Of what are you two talking about?''

''Let's play which is Hikaru game.'' Said the twins in unison.

**Ok so I won`t be able to write a chapter tomorrow just like yesterday but I will try to write a long one for Friday. Let`s admit it this one is pretty long it`s the longest one of them all the longest was the first official chapter and it had 794 words. This one has 873 so yeah world record!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so yesterday I didn't wrote a thing like I said I would. Maybe I`m mistaking but when you are choosing the geners for the story it says Humor is that the same as comedy? If it`s comedy they should just put comedy not Humor it confuses people like me. I added Humor since I though ''hey this might mean comedy!'' Even do I don`t quite know if my story it`s that funny….. I hope it is, Oh well Happy reading (I`m chewing gum, it doesn't have any flavor anymore) shall I begin with the story I mean continue.**

''What?'' Asked Haruhi looking at the twins with a very confused look. ''Shall we explain?'' Asked the twins in Unison. "No I actually now I have seen you two play it in the Host Club.'' Answered Haruhi. ''It`s just that, that`s the dumbest game I`ve ever heard of.'' Said Haruhi being very honest. ''What, do you have a problem with it?'' Asked the twins. ''No, I just don`t understand what's the point of it, I still don`t know how you two are so popular in the Host Club.'' Said Haruhi very truthfully. ''Well that`s not very nice.'' Whined the twins. ''As a punishment this will be a penalty game!'' Declared the twins. ''If you can`t guess right you will have to sleep with us tonight.'' Said the twins with a mischievous look. ''Cut it out you two, just what in the world do you take me for?!'' Said Haruhi very displeased. ''Isn`t that obvious you are our toy.'' Said the twins in unison.

''So, shall we play which is Hikaru game?'' Asked the twins while looking at Haruhi with a mischievous look as they mixed one with the other.

As long as I can get over with this. Though Haruhi.

''Which one of us is Hikaru?'' Asked the twins in unison. ''The one in the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru.'' Said Haruhi very Confident. ''Booo! You got it wrong.'' Said the twins in unison. ''NO'' Said Haruhi As the twins looked at her in disbelief. ''I now I`m right.'' Said Haruhi looking straight at their faces. Both twins stared at Haruhi shocked. ''Wow Haruhi how can you tell, not even Kyoya is able to tell.'' Said Tamaki staring at Haruhi very amazed. ''Well I don`t know how to explain it.'' Responded Haruhi. ''Well, even if they look alike they are really different.'' Said Haruhi.

Twins Pov:

_How come she could tell us apart when none else could not even our mother. Until now there were just two groups of people us an everyone else but for the first time someone has crossed to our world._

**Kyaaaa, that's my favorite fraise of the twins did you have a deijavu? It`s so beautiful! I love Bisco Hatori for making such an amazing manga and anime. Yeah like always this chapter is not long enough.**

**LOVE THE TWINS 4 EVER! I should really stop putting so many notes in the story I will start not today...maybe next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I will admit I wasn`t gonna write today because of laziness (actually It`s because I was reading manga) Oh well what's important is that I didn't let myself be dragged into my world of manga and forced myself to not disappoint those that like my story and are reading it. Even if it is summer Monday is always the worst day of the week.**

''It`s getting dark we should be going to bed.'' Suggested Tamaki. '' We will show you to your room.'' Said the twins in unison as Hikaru placed his hand in Haruhi`s right shoulder and Kaoru on her left one. ''Ok.'' Agreed Haruhi. ''Ok then we will be going to our rooms too.'' Said Honey Sempai as he left with Mori. ''Where is Kyoya?'' Asked Tamaki. ''He left awhile ago.'' Said Kaoru. ''What?! I told him I was gonna show him my collection of commoners food.'' Whined Tamaki. ''Tamaki-Sempai –'' Called Haruhi. ''Call me father!'' Commanded Tamaki. ''I already go a dad I don`t need another one.'' Said Haruhi. ''Ha-ru-hi?'' Asked Tamaki with his voice almost braking down and his eyes all teary. ''Never mind him.'' Said Kaoru. ''Well then let`s get going Haruhi.'' Said the twins in unison as they pushed her towards the door.

_The twins and Huruhi walked through a lot of doors until they found a white door with golden designs in it._

''This is it.'' Said Hikaru while Kaoru opened the door and Hikaru pushed her inside. ''There's clothes over there.'' Said Kaoru pointing at the door of a walk-in closet. ''And the bathroom is over there, so you don`t have to get out of you room and get lost looking for the bathroom since you commoners live in such tiny spaces you get lost easily.'' Said Hikaru pointing at another door in the room. ''Ok, thanks I guess.'' Said Haruhi trying not to sound annoyed at Hikaru`s comment. ''Ok then we will be leaving.'' Said the twins in unison as they walked outside. '' If you need us our room is the one in your right.'' Said Hikaru to Haruhi through a creak in the door as he closed it. ''Bye-now.'' Said the twins in unison as they walked to their room.

**I`m getting better at writing in the computer! Yayyy, what used to take me an hour now it takes me half of it. I`m sorry but I haven't been able to write much in this chapter but my brain needs to be feed and I hadn't done that much of a great job. And + right now I`m suffering the crisis of seeing my favorite TV show end in the worst way possible.**

**This is me while seeing the ending:**

_**Me: Why Arthur, why did you have to die! Now Merlin is immortal and is waiting for the day you will rise again! Alone in the cruel world seeing all of his loved ones die while he stay`s here isolated in this world!**_

**Yeah! My favorite TV show is Merlin what about it? I will admit I`m pretty dramatic sometimes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Chapter number 12 has arrived. Remember the time when I said I would stop writing so many notes….. I lied, wahahaha! I don`t know it`s just kind of unavoidable. Well I hope you like this chapter gonna try to make it longer than the other ones.**

Haruhi`s Pov:

_Well I should bath. I walked towards the closet and when I opened it, it was full of girly clothes. What the heck is this? Everything was shinny and sparkly. There was a huge amount of closes, enough for me to wear a different outfit every day of the year. For god's sake I`m only staying here three days and on top of that the closet was bigger than my room. Damn those rich bastards. I was so tired that I just took whatever I saw first in the pajamas section. And yes, the closes where classified in roads. I entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water while I took my closes off. I looked around the bathroom and it was literally two times my room. This is way too big for a bathroom and there's a lot of lost space, I mean it`s not being used. I checked the water to see if it was in the right temperature; it was so I took a shower. When I got out I putted my underwear on. I took the pajama I had taken and without looking at it I putted it on, there was a mirror in the bathroom and I stared at it, it was a pink dress, a little puffy in the end and at the beginning of it, I sighed at the look of it, I just didn't like it that much. It was a little too short but, I still wore it since I was way too sleepy to change into another pajama. When I got out of the bathroom I noticed how big the room was, it was as big as my whole apartment. I mean a whole family could live in here, it`s just so stupid for what in the world would I need so much space? I noticed there were a lot of girly things all over the room there were stuffed animals and dolls, I never liked dolls but this one's actually looked pretty. The bed was a queen size and the walls where a light pink almost white. That`s when I noticed this was way too girly for me. But I didn`t mind much at the time since I was sleepy and the only thing I could be focused on was on how soft the bed could be, so I went and throwed myself into the bed it was so soft that I don`t remember how I fell asleep._

_I suddenly woke up and checked the clock it was 2:00 AM. I noticed I left the lights on so I walked towards the switch to turn them off._

-Crash!-

_What is that? Haruhi walked outside her room to see what could possibly be making that sound. Then she entered a room that said cuisine which means kitchen in French. She saw the refrigerator open and heard a sound of plates. She looked towards where the sound was coming from and she saw…._

''Honey-Sempai?'' Asked Haruhi confused. ''Haru-chan!~ '' Called Honey surprised. ''What are you doing here at this hour?'' Asked Haruhi. ''I`m gonna beak a cake!~ '' Said Honey very excited. ''Really….'' Responded Haruhi dumbfounded.

**Well I guess this is it for now. Longest Pov ever at least that I have written. Sincerely this is all I have for now I don`t really have anything written for tomorrow. But, maybe something will inspire me in fact something has already inspired me it`s just that I haven`t written it down but I have an idea of what to write for tomorrow`s chapter. I did say I was gonna try to make this chapter longer but I guess I was wrong again this chapter is still short…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Behold the shortest chapter in history! Weeeeeeeeee!*SPOILER ALERT * In this chapter there will be no kiss but maybe in the next one there will be one!**

''Do you want to taste it when I`m done?~ '' Asked Honey-Sempai. ''Sure.'' Replied Haruhi. ''OK, then sit over there.'' Said Honey pointing at a chair placed in front of the table he was gonna cook on.

_Honey opened the refrigerator, which he looked at for over 15 minutes._

* * *

Haruhi: ''Honey, do you now the recipe for the cake you are making?''

Honey: ''No.''

Haruhi: ''Have you ever tried to make a cake before?''

Honey: ''No''

Haruhi: ''Do you even now what a cake needs to be baked?''

Honey: ''No.''

Haruhi: ''Then what do you know about cakes?''

Honey: ''Only that you can eat them.''

''...'' Haruhi looked at Honey dumbfounded. How can he expect to make a cake if he has never cooked one before? Rich people are all idiots.

Haruhi sighed and said ''Then I will help you…" ''Really!'' Asked Honey. ''Let`s start with doing a simple one.'' Said Haruhi. 'Thank you Haru-chan!'' Said Honey very pleased. ''Then let`s make a chocolate cake, that`s simple enough.'' Said Haruhi. ''We will need:

2 cups White sugar

1 3/4 cups all-purpose flour

3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder

1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

1 1/2 teaspoons baking soda

1 teaspoon salt

2 eggs

1 cup milk

1/2 cup vegetable oil

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 cup boiling water

_Honey looked for the ingredients as Haruhi said what they needed._

* * *

Honeys Pov

_After an hour we had already baked the chocolate and ate it whole. Well actually Haruhi had only a piece of it and I ate the rest of it. I looked beside me and noticed Haruhi had fallen asleep. Haruhi shivered a little._

_She looks cold… I should look for a blanket. I went to a room near the kitchen and took one. I returned to the kitchen and placed it over Haruhi. I seated beside her and stared at her for a while….Haruhi looks so peaceful when she's sleeping…_

**Wow this is still short but, somehow it looks long in a strange way. So the recipe they made is real if you want to make it the ingredients are the ones listed in the story and this are the directions:**

**Directions:**

**Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour two nine inch round pans.**

**In a large bowl, stir together the sugar, flour, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda and salt. Add the eggs, milk, oil and vanilla, mix for 2 minutes on medium speed of mixer. Stir in the boiling water last. Batter will be thin. Pour evenly into the prepared pans.**

**Bake 30 to 35 minutes in the preheated oven, until the cake tests done with a toothpick. Cool in the pans for 10 minutes, then remove to a wire rack to cool completely.**

**I`m so sorry it`s awfully short but I did say that my brain was not being feed recently. I will try to make it longer tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is it the 14 chapter! All of them are short so if someone normal would have written this, this one would have been like the 6 chapter or something like that. (Oh well I not normal so deal with it) Hopefully you will like it, enjoy!**

Honey`s Pov:

_I noticed I had been staring at Haruhi for a while. Wait…what am I doing...? I suddenly snapped out of it and noticed how close my face was to hers. She looks so cute when she's sleeping. I suddenly stared down at her lips they looked so soft…I want to kiss her…What...? I suddenly have this huge urge to kiss her. Wait no, Haruhi will never forgive, I can`t. But I want to…just one little kiss; just one…she won`t ever notice. I leaned forward until our lips met; her lips were so soft…they tasted like the greatest candy in the world. It felt as if I was in heaven her lips tasted so good. I didn't want to let go but…I had to and so I broke the kiss. Even if the kiss only lasted for a few seconds those were the best seconds of my life. Then I noticed I was blushing like crazy my heart was beating so fast I thought it was gonna get out of my chest._

_I looked back at Haruhi and then my desire of wanting her came back. I have to leave the kitchen…. If I don`t, God knows what I would do to her._

And so Honey left the kitchen.

* * *

''Haruhi is missing!'' Screamed Tamaki as he entered the twins bedroom. ''What do you want boss?'' Asked Kaoru as he woke up almost forcing himself to do so. ''Where, did you hide her?!'' ''I now you have her in here somewhere.'' Pouted Tamaki as he looked around the room. ''What`s up with all the noise?'' Whined Hikaru half asleep. ''I can`t find Haruhi!'' Said Tamaki horrified. ''What!'' Screamed the twins shocked in unison almost jumping of bed. ''Did you looked in her bedroom?'' Asked Kaoru trying to keep calm. ''Yes, I did.'' Answered Tamaki impatiently. ''Tamaki…You…are a pervert.'' Said the twins in unison.

Bull's-eye Tamaki`s spot had been stabbed. Tamaki recovered fast and said. ''Let`s ask for Kyoya`s and Honey`s help !'' ''Sorry to disturb you boss but do you want to commit suicide?'' Asked the twins in unison. Tamaki went into his emo corner because the twins made him recall painful memories of the past. ''No…I don`t…'' ''Ok then let`s go scavenger hunting! The one that finds Haruhi first will eat Haruhi`s cooking.'' Said Tamaki in full recovery (again) while having one of his Haruhi fantasies. ''Deal!'' The twins said in unison putting their thumbs up.

**Ok, I guess this is longer than yesterday's chapter. I mean I came up with this yesterday so I guess it`s okay. Please don`t judge so harshly this was the first time I wrote a kiss scene hopefully it turned out ok. I`m really happy people are reading! Oh by the way it sucks I tried to put the Hikaru drawing but it still dosen`t let me but , I will not give up. Computer you`r messing with the wrong woman( I`m still a kid but yeah you now)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I started making a new fan fiction called My life was nothing like you think. But I will still continue with this one. Wahahahahaha, so yeah I came up with the idea of the other fanfiction today so I won't be able to write that much for this chapter( sorry!) : (**

And so the scavenger hunting started. Tamaki was running in the halls looking for Haruh and the did the same running while shouting Haruhi`s name wherever they went.

* * *

(Mean while Haruhi)

Haruhi opened her eyes as she studied her surroundings. Where am I? Haruhi questioned herself as she tried to remember. ''Oh, I remember now. I was helping honey bake a cake at 2:00 am in the morning and after eating my piece of cake I fell asleep.''

Haruhi noticed the blanket that was on top of her and grinned a little. She folded the blanket and left it on the chair were she was sitting on and left the kitchen.

''I should go look for my room.'' Haruhi walked through a lot of halls and suddenly realized in the position she was in. ''I'm lost aren't I?''Haruhi sighed. ''Ha-ru-hi~'' said the twins at a long distance form Haruhi. ''They will make fun of me if I tell them I`m lost. I might as well hide.'' said Haruhi as she turned left to a hall on to a room.

* * *

''Kaoru I told you already, I`m a 100% sure she was here.'' ''At this rate Tamaki will win the scavenger hunting, we have to find her hikaru.'' Said the twins as they pased infront of the room Haruhi was hiding in.

Scavenger hunting? ''They are so dead!'' Said Haruhi throbing of irritation.

**Sorry since I got involved with my new fan fiction this is the shortest chapter ever! Just so you now my new fan fiction is of Ouran High school Host club too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I`m sorry but this story will be in hiatus for sometime well at least until I finish the other story after that I will be focused on finishing this one I`m really sorry!**

**I`m grateful to all of those that have read my story until now.**

**But don`t worry if you like it, because I will finish writing it a way or another. It will just not be now maybe some months from now. I`m thinking about writing it during the vacations they give during December. Almost 6 months from now but oh well maybe I will do it earlier but I doubt that because of the tight schedule I have when school starts. I will try, I hope you are willing to forgive me. T-T**

**I FEEL GUILTY!**

**I have putted a lot of thought in to this at first I was not gonna do it but in the end I failed miserably. **


End file.
